Please Take Me Off The Shelf
by JMisLB
Summary: Macy is giving up on one of the Lucas boys. Stella is trying to convince her not too and one of the boys over hear something he probably shouldn't.
1. Maybe

**Title**: Please Take Me Off The Shelf

**Summary**: Macy is giving up on one of the Lucas boys. Stella is trying to convince her not too and one of the boys over hear something he probably shouldn't.

**Author's Note**: I hope I captured all the characters the right way. If not, please.. let me know. I know Macy is off, but she's heart-broken at the moment. But yeah. Anyways. I really.. really hope everyone enjoys this. I'm even iffy about posting it because I think it's crap and I'm scared because I'm a chicken and just.. yeah. Haha. I better stop rambling now. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own J.O.N.A.S. I do not own the brothers. I do not own Macy or Stella. I do not own the lyrics from the song, Before The Storm, either. That belongs to the amazing Jonas Brothers. The title of this piece, I do not own. It's something else owned by JB. Basically, I own... nothing! Except this Diet Pepsi can.. and not even that. D:

**Rating**: PG.. PG-13.. I don't know?

---

**With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up**

---

"Is there a reason that your head is inside the locker, Macy?" Stella looked up from her notebook to see her best friend's head in the locker.

There's a muffled noise that sounds very familiar to the word 'no'. And Stella half expects for Macy to actually stop doing whatever she's doing to explain herself, but she doesn't and being Stella she decides to take matters into her own hands. So pulling lightly on Macy's sweater she tugs, trying to pull the girl from the locker. But Macy wouldn't budge.

"Hey guys," Joe says walking up with his two brothers. "What's going on?"

Nick steps back twice. "Yeah, what's wrong with Macy?"

"There's nothing wrong!" Macy snaps from inside her locker. It sort of echoes and Stella continues trying. But still to no avail, the girl's head is _still_ in the locker.

"Hmph." Stella lets go of Macy's sweater and crosses her arms. Slinging his arms around Stella's shoulders, Joe lightly pokes at Macy's shoulder. "C'mon, Mace. Whatever it is, we're all here to help you."

"Nothing is wrong!" Macy finally detaches herself from her locker and turns around. Nick takes two more steps back but he's not sure why, she hasn't got any sports equipment in her hands but her eyes are watery and slightly angry.

"Macy! Is there onions in there?!" Kevin steps around everybody to look inside. "I don't see any..." He looks down at Macy who seems to be keeping a safe distance away from him... and that's confusing. "Were you crying?"

Stella pulls herself from Joe's arm and wraps her arms around her best friend. "How about you guys go to class and I'll talk to Mace here, hmm?"

"But she's _our _friend, too!" Kevin says only to have Nick grab him by the back of his shirt and begins dragging him towards the stairs to go to their class. Joe decided to depart quickly before Nick decided to come back and drag him, as well. "Bye Stell, bye Mace. Hope you feel better." then he quickly ran off to catch up with his brothers.

---

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Stella was watching Macy with her legs pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands, crying. Stella had worked her magic and got them both out of class, fairly easy.

It took a few minutes for her to answer, but when she did. The tone in her voice was dead, there wasn't anything in it. Maybe a little shame, a little disappointment. But barely. Her voice was resigned and sad... dead. "I'm giving up, Stells."

It confuses the blonde headed girl, her eyebrows scrunch together and finally she has to ask. "Uhm.. giving up.. on what, exactly?" Stella's a bit worried but Macy quickly explains.

"On Kev, Stells.. I give up on trying to get him to notice. And to notice.. well, _me_. I've chilled out on the huge super fan thing. I mean, I still have my moments. But really, who wouldn't? I don't just see him as Kevin of JONAS. I mostly see him as Kevin of School... Kevin Lucas. The guy I've become friends with. The guy that I'm completely and totally crushing on.. or was.. I.." Macy looked down, breaking her eye contact with her best friend. Her hands smoothed down her skirt. "I like him a lot. But maybe I should give up."

An "o" shape formed against Stella's lips as she realized, finally. Wrapping her arms around Macy, she sighed tiredly. "But maybe you _shouldn't_ give up?"

Neither of them saw Kevin standing against the wall behind them. Neither of them realized that he had heard the entire thing. His bathroom break was planned at the exact perfect time. Neither of them noticed him sneaking away with a half frown, half smile on his face.

---

**Author's Note**: I'm not going to beg reviews. But tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't. Just drop a line saying, "I like" or not. Or whichever. Any little thing will make me smile. Peace & love. Until next time.

~JMisLB.


	2. If I had my way

**Title: **Please Take Me Off The Shelf

**Summary:** Macy is giving up on one of the Lucas boys. Stella is trying to convince her not too and one of the boys over hear something he probably shouldn't.

**Author's Note:** Trying to update while I actually have time. That and because I just want to. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own J.O.N.A.S. I do not own the brothers. I do not own Macy or Stella. I do not own the lyrics from the song, Before The Storm, either. That belongs to the amazing Jonas Brothers. The title of this piece, I do not own. It's something else owned by JB. Basically, I own... nothing! Except this Diet Pepsi can.. and not even that. D:

**Rating: **PG.. PG-13.. I don't know?

---

**It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day, yeah**

---

"So let me get this straight you know why _our _friend is upset.. but you're not going to tell us?" Nick has noticed that Macy has mostly gotten past the whole super-fan business. Sure, she's still their fan. But they're all friends now. And her "_episodes_" have gotten a lot better. She barely faints anymore and she only has to be reminded to breath sometimes. Except when she's around Kevin, for some unknown reason to the brothers.

Joe crosses his arms over his chest. "Dude, Stells... totally uncool. Tell us!"

Rolling her eyes, Stella pokes Joe's chest lightly. "Number one, I am not a dude. Number two, I am not going to tell you. And number three, because it is not my business to tell. If Macy wants you to know, she'll tell you. Okay?" Looking sternly at all three of the boys, she raised her eyebrows. "And don't go bugging her about it, _got it_?"

Biting back a huge smile, Kevin nods. "Completely understandable."

Joe and Nick look at him, confused looks on their faces. "Seriously?!" Joe is not happy.

---

The next day at school, Kevin was found waiting by their lockers. Joe is fixing his hair, via mirror in his locker. "Dude, do you know something that you're not telling Nick and me?"

Kevin turns slightly to Joe. "Maybe. I don't know. I know a lot of different things. Like.."

Nick walks up, catching the last sentence. "Don't get him started. Where's Stella and Macy?"

Joe and Kevin shrug, looking around.

---

Ten minutes later, Stella shows up alone. There's a look on her face that shows she's upset, maybe a little mad.

"Where's Mace?" Kevin asks, because this is just ruining everything.

Stella opens her locker. "She's already walking to class."

And she half expects Kevin to say or ask something else. But it's Joe who speaks up. "But she doesn't have **any** of her stuff..."

Nick shuts his own locker. "Why do I get the feeling we're being avoided?"

---

The bell for lunch rings and Kevin figures Macy can't skip lunch. Especially since it's become some sort of tradition. They walk through the line together and sit together. And this is where he smiles, because even though this morning went off track. He can work on his plan now.

Except for when he gets to the lunch room, he steps in line behind Macy and she doesn't even turn to him. Not even after his usual. "Macy of school... fancy meeting you here." line. _Their _tradition.

---

"Kevin, could you _please _stop tapping your fork against the table like that?"

His plan is going nowhere. Macy is ignoring him, won't look at him. But even worse, she's not only ignoring him but his brothers as well and it's making Joe moody.

"Sorry, bro. Didn't realize I was doing that." Kevin apologizes and looks up. Macy hasn't even looked up through the entire meal and he tries to catch Stella's eye. Maybe he should tell her his plan. Or his brothers. But that would involve telling them what he knows and he doesn't want to embarrass Macy.

Stella carefully avoids the looks Kevin is giving her. It takes five, deep breaths for Kevin to **_not _**scream.

---

The bell rings and Kevin throws his mostly uneaten food away. Maybe this _is _all his fault. Maybe he should of just made his move on Macy a long, long time ago.

Before Macy can escape, Kevin reaches out and catches her hand lightly. "Please, Mace.. talk to me?"

His hope is mostly gone, but then he hears her breath catch and it gives him five thousand more reasons to fight and prove to her that she's more than anything she'll ever know, to him, at least.

---

She promises that they'll talk after school. The eyes of Joe, Nick and Stella is burning into his back. But he grins big, her breath catches again.

"Pinky promise?" his voice is small. He's worried she's throwing him off and he's confusing her.

Because she doesn't understand why it's so important. She sticks her pinky out. "Promise."

Their pinkies lock and both of their eyes widen at the touch. They both pull back too fast and walk quickly in different directions.

---

"What.. just happened?" Joe asks, looking at Nick and at Stella.. who is smiling?

Nick grins, finally. "I _think _I get it."

Stella looks over at him. "Do you?"

Joe frowns. "I am so lost!"

It's quiet for a few moments until Nick grins even more. "Does Macy like Kevin, Stell?"

Her smile only gets bigger and that's answer enough.

---

"So what you're saying is Macy likes Kevin and Kevin likes Macy?"

Stella nods, they're rushing to class because they sat around pondering too much.

"How come nobody tells me **anything**?!"

"Joe, it's not _our _fault you hide under a rock." Stella says, opening the door to their next class and walking in. Joe follows, mumbling about the blonde.

---

The last bell came way too slow for everyone. But mostly Kevin and Macy.

Meeting at their lockers, they waited until the hall cleared out. And until Stella pulled Joe away by his sweater. Nick was nice enough to quietly wish Kevin luck before getting the heck outta dodge. Although, his wish of good luck did confuse the oldest Lucas.

---

"Have I done something wrong, Macy?"

They're sitting outside the school. The football field bleachers called to them. Or so Macy claimed. Seeing her smile for that second set the butterflies in Kevin's stomach, loose.

Macy breathed in, breathed out. In with the good, out with the bad. A silent chant that was something she was clearly familiar with.

"No.. I'm just.." She looked down, not quite sure where to look. And she couldn't look at him, because then she'd be mush. "I'm tired of being so... _lame _around you guys. I guess.. I want you three to see me as a friend. Out of that 'super fan' light."

Kevin had to think for a moment. "We **are **friends, Mace. Joe and Nick feel the same. They're worried that we've done something wrong. But **me **especially. I thought.. I guess I _thought _we were getting closer.. I mean. We have a routine. We have inside jokes. You get me better than anybody else." Kevin put his hand under her chin lightly, pushing her head up softly. "Not having you near me or talk to me, for mostly two days.. has pained me. Honestly? I wish you and I could just talk and.. talk, all day.. every day..."

---

**Author's Note: **I must leave it there. It's almost three am and I have to be up in a bit for work. But I will do my best to write more later today, after work. Like I said in the last chapter. I will not beg for comments. If you'd like to, let me know what you like or dislike. Thanks. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Each and every one of them made me smile. (: Thank youu! Peace & love. And until next time..

~JMisLB.


	3. Everything just feels so new

**Title: **Please Take Me Off The Shelf

**Summary: **Macy is giving up on one of the Lucas boys. Stella is trying to convince her not too and one of the boys over hear something he probably shouldn't.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so sorry I didn't post last night and that this post is slightly short and crappy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own J.O.N.A.S. I do not own the brothers. I do not own Macy or Stella. I do not own the lyrics from the song, Before The Storm. Just Friends or 6 Minutes, either. That belongs to the amazing Jonas Brothers. The title of this piece, I do not own. It's something else owned by JB. Basically, I own... nothing! Except for this here blue blanket. That's right.

**Rating: **PG.. PG-13.. I don't know?

---

**Five minutes and she's where I wanna be  
Another minute  
Everything just feels so new  
I need six minutes with you**

---

"So, we're friends?" Macy blinks a few times, her head tilting slightly.

Kevin takes a minute to freak out on the inside. He nods. "Yes, ma'am. And you won't rid of me."

She giggles slightly. Some from nerves and trying to stop the heart-break. So friends is all they'll ever be and in a love-sick sort of way, she figures that is better than _nothing_.

He swallows his heart-break. But he has to admit, he sort of knew it wouldn't be that easy. He has to work at it and make her his. "Wanna go see my brothers? I'm sure they're dying to hear that you're not mad at them."

---

They're walking hand-in-hand to the Lucas residence. Conversation is light and easy. They don't even remember when they started or why the started holding hands, but both of them refuse to let go. And they're still holding hands when they walk inside Kevin's home.

Stella's there. Joe's drinking a juicebox and Nick is strumming on his guitar. Stella sees them first. Then Nick. Then Joe. And their fingers laced together.

"Macy!" Stella's grinning ear-to-ear. "Did you tell him?"

Kevin blinks. "Tell who what?"

Stella points to their hands and Macy pulls back slightly. Kevin's confused and Nick is glad it's not him. Joe's just glad to see Macy. "I'm so glad you're not mad at us! Stella told us _everything_!"

And that's when Macy makes a break for it. She has been to their house enough times to have used the restroom there and knowing where it is, that's where she runs to, locking herself in.

---

Stella groans, putting her head in her hands. "What did you two talk about?"

"Well. I told her she was my friend and she agreed. We're friends. She said she's sick of being lame around us. She wants to see her as something more than just a fan and more of a friend to all three of us.. Why?" Kevin asked, playing dumb.

Stella groans again, looking up. "That's it?"

Kevin nods and Joe frowns. "Oops."

---

"Should somebody go check on her?" Nick asks, sick of Stella's pacing.

Stella turns to go to the bathroom, but Kevin stops her. "Give me five, six minutes with her and I'm calm her down. 'Kay?"

She nods, but covers her face again as Kevin walks towards the bathroom.

"How come he gets to go? I'm her friend too!" Joe says, finishing off his sixth apple juice.

Nick gives him a pointed look.

"**_Oooh_**."

---

"Knock, knock." Kevin says lightly, knocking on the bathroom door.

She's sniffling and his heart breaks, again. _Jeez_, he thinks.

"Mace, what's wrong?"

"She told them! That was **my **business. I mean, good grief, you don't even know and they know and.."

Kevin sighs, because he does know but she doesn't know and it's one huge confusing mess! "Want to come out and talk?"

"No."

---

"Is she going to stay in there forever?" Joe's came to check on the lovebirds.

Kevin doesn't get a chance to answer. His back is against the door, sitting on the floor.

"Probably!" she chirps from inside. She's calmed down a bit, mostly from the jokes Kevin is telling her through the door.

"C'mon, Mace. Stella didn't tell us what you think she told us." Joe says, eyeing Kevin who raises an eyebrow at him. "She told us that you want to be our friends and stuff."

They hear her snort on the other side of the door. "Sure. I know she did, Joe."

"**Okay**. Maybe she did, but it's okay. We won't say anything."

That makes the door open and Kevin's not prepared.

---

"I am _so _sorry!" Macy kneels down, a frown on her lips, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kevin nods, looking at her. "Perfect." he smiles a bit to prove it. "I'm just glad you're coming out of there, finally."

She helps him up, forgetting Joe is there. "Yeah.. sorry about that."

He shrugs and they stare at eachother until Joe coughs and Stella runs up, tackling her best friend. "I am so, so, so sorry! They swear they won't say anything. Please don't hate me!" she whines, hugging tighter.

"I don't hate you, Stella. Not even mad at you anymore." Macy hugs her back.

---

After everything calms down, they're sitting around the table. "Wanna stay for dinner Macy?" Nick asks.

She refuses though. "I should be getting home. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

They all nod. She hugs Stella first. Then Joe and Nick. Kevin's last and he walks her to the door. Everyone but them notices that their hugs lasts longer than anyones.

---

**Author's Note: **I know, it sucks. I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Leave something, or not. But until next time.. Peace & Love.

~JMisLB.


	4. You Just Don't Know It

**Title**: Please Take Me Off The Shelf

**Summary**: Macy is giving up on one of the Lucas boys. Stella is trying to convince her not too and one of the boys over hear something he probably shouldn't.

**Author's Note**: I am SO SO SO **SO SO SO SO** SO SO SO sorry that this took so long. Please, please, please, please forgive me. My life got super busy and I fell off the radar because some personal issues.. and I was so ughblah that I couldn't write... and this chapter is probably really horrible... because I started it before the blahness and I knew what I wanted to do and then after the blahness (for the most part) I lost it.. and yeah. That's confusing. But yeah. I'm super sorry. Please forgive me? And thank you to EVERYONE SINGLE ONE of you who has reviewed or put this baby on alert. Or me on alert... or favorites. thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own J.O.N.A.S. I do not own the brothers. I do not own Macy or Stella. I do not own the lyrics from the song, Before The Storm, Just Friends, 6 Minutes or You Just Don't know it. That would be the amazing JB. I own nothing. Except maybe the clothes that I am wearing. (:

**Rating**: PG.. PG-13.. I don't know?

---  
**You just don't know it  
I'm on the edge of crossing the line  
I don't want to blow it or show it  
Before you know you're mine  
You just don't know it**

Macy walks into the school, wide-eyed and a huge cup of coffee in her hands. It was a long night. She couldn't get the hug out of her mind, not for one second. Taking a sip, she rounds the corner and finds Nick at his locker. Surprisingly, she doesn't accidently dump her coffee on him. She doesn't faint. Instead, she smiles lightly, her lips still close to the cup. "Good morning, Nick. How are you and where is everyone?"

Nick's not too surprised, he knew she had it in her. "Joe and Stella are arguing about something or another. Their current argument, I think, is oatmeal. And Kevin, well, he's looking for you." He smiles a brilliant smile. "And I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking. You?"

She pulls the cup away from her mouth. "Me.. why? Is he okay?" Looking around, Macy just hopes to spot him in the hall. It's a lost cause, though - as he's nowhere near by. "I'm quite alright, a bit tired." She said holding up her coffee.

Laughing quietly, Nick nodding his head. "I already had my fix this morning. So I know what you mean."

It takes three more minutes before Kevin joins them. "Mace." his voice is low, soft. "Hey. I mean, good morning." He leans in for an awkward hug. One-armed from Macy because her other arm, the hand is still holding on tightly to the cup of coffee.

The hug confuses her, but she welcomes it. "Morning, Kev. You were looking for me, Nick said?"

Kevin smiled at her before turning to look at Nick. It was a silent conversation that Macy didn't understand. Looking back at Macy, he smiles again. "Yep! And I found you."

She grinned and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Nick. "You know she likes..."

Her eyes widened and she cut him back off. "To dance. I like to dance. It's fun." She moved her feet a bit and swung her hips twice. This time there was a silent conversation between Nick and Macy.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I'm going to go find Stella and Joe and make sure that they haven't murdered one another." Nick said bumping Kevin's shoulder and patting Macy on the back.

Taking a small sip of her coffee, she prayed that Stella hadn't formed a plan to have her secret 'accidentally' gushed out by one of the Lucas brothers to Kevin.

---

"So, what was that about?"

Macy eyes Kevin for a second. "Who knows. You know.. Nick.. all intense and.. stuff." She quickly takes a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the ground. Her hands work quickly. She has to finish her coffee before the start of class and that means she has no time to shift through her locker like usual. Pulling her locker open, she grabs two books, puts two in there and shuts it quickly. Putting her books in her bag, she ducks down and grabs her coffee. "Ah.." she takes another sip, smiling.

Kevin blinks for a few moments. "Wow.. you're worse than Nick."

---

The hall fills in quickly. Stella and Joe walk by, not even noticing them, as they're still arguing.

"I wonder when they'll finally just admit it.."

Macy laughs, draining the last drop from the cup. "Seriously. So obvious."

And Kevin wonders how she doesn't see that _he_ likes her. In her own words, **so obvious.**

---

The bell rings as the coffee cup hits the trash can. Kevin watches closely before Macy turns and smiles at him. "See you at lunch?"

He shrugs, a smile tugging at his lips. "Where else would I be?"

She shakes her head and gives him a hug before running off in the other direction to her class. Next time, he decides, he'll walk her to class... way before the bell rings.

---

**Can you feel it?  
In the way I look at you Girl,  
can you hear it?  
I'm crying out inside  
I don't want to see you  
Be near you  
You're a million miles too close**

---

The bell for lunch drags. Kevin feels miserable, he hasn't saw Macy since they departed that morning and he feels pathetic because he already misses her.

He's restless.

Nick slaps a hand on his back when the teacher isn't looking. Being three points shy of a genius and all, he's in a few of Kevin's classes. "Settle down, dude." he whispers quietly.

Kevin sighs, nods. Mouths, _sorry _and lays his head on the desk.

---

The bell rang and Kevin shot out of his seat, Nick quick on his heels with a knowing smile on his lips. "Woah, where's the fire?"

Kevin shrugs and turns down the hall leading to the cafe and then Nick can hear the sigh of relief coming from his oldest brother. "I'll see you at the table?" Nick nods, because he doesn't buy anything. He still brown-bags it.

---

He freaks. She's not there yet. She's not there! She's suppose to be there, she's like, never late for lunch.. and she's not there. Just as he's about to turn around and go look for her, someone puts their hands in front of his eyes.

And that's when the smell hits him. The smell he could smell through.. anything.

The voice. "Guess who?" the voice he would know anywhere. The voice he'd always hear, even if he were deaf.

"Ohno." He pretends though. "Uhm... otter playing a trumpet?"

She giggles. He melts.

"Noo.. Hm,... Macy.. of school?" He turns around quickly, his hands attacking her sides in a tickle fight. In the middle of the lunchline. She giggles, she doesn't care. People just move around them and she begs for mercy.

"Okay, _okay_. Okay! Kev!" He lets off, grinning as she looks up at him through her eyelashes. His heart stops for a moment. "Silly Kevin of School." She says, ruffling his hair up a bit before taking a tray.

---

They put their trays down at the same time. And sit down at the same time. And notice that they're getting stared at by Nick, Joe and Stella... at the same time.

"What?" they both say. Macy laughs so much that she throws her head back, her hands on her stomach and Kevin _can't_ look away from her.

When she calms down she eyes them. "Seriously, what was that about?"

Stella shakes her head, a smirk on her lips. "Ohyou, Misa. When are you just going to..."

"When you do." She says eyeing Joe, then looking back at Stella.

Nick chuckles, Kevin fakes a confused look while Joe is sporting a real confused look. "Uhm... what?"

---

Ignoring the oatmeal fight that is now back from Stella and Joe, Kevin turns to Macy. Her eyes are sparkling, a strand of hair falling into her face and Kevin can't resist. He smiles, and that's when his hand begins to move against his orders. Tucking the strand of hair behind her ear, he leaves his hand against her cheek.

Nick clears his throat. But he only gets Joe and Stella's attention. All three of them are looking, but those two are lost in their own world.

With his thumb moving slowly against her cheek, her eyes flutter close. Her lips twitching into a tiny smile. Kevin sighs as the bell rings. "I'll see you after school?" Her eyes open and she nods once. "Mmhm."

Neither of them see it but Kevin leaves her shocked. Himself, too, but he'll deal with that later.

He leaves them all shocked. He grins, kisses her on the forehead and pulls away before he sees anyone's reaction. But most importantly, her reaction. Which is a huge smile, lots of blushing and a silent _eek!_ As she grabs Stella and they do a small dance around the other two Lucas brothers.

---

Nick walks with Joe, because the girls are now discussing what it all meant. Macy thinks it's just him showing her _friendlyness_ and he wants to slap his forehead but he doesn't.

"You should take a leaf out of Kevin's book, Joey."

"Shaddup." Joe's smiling but frowning at the same time and Nick wonders how it's possible.

Nick stops walking, grabbing Joe's arm. "She likes you. You like her. Seriously. Do something... **anything!**" His voice is quiet enough so that Stella doesn't hear but loud enough for Joe to hear.

The girls walk past them, smiling, waving and a promise of seeing them after the last bell of the day.

Joe waits until they're gone, down the next hall. "What's it matter to you, Cupid?"

The youngest brother shrugs. "We're all sick of you two dancing around the issue. And honestly? I just want to see you both happy."

---

Oh.

Oh my.

_Oh my!_

Kevin slides into his desk. _I can't believe I did that. How am I going to face her after school? I mean, I know she likes me.. but.. but.. what if.. she doesn't want to date me.._

**That's so stupid, **says another voice in his head, sounding much like Stella. **You over heard them talking. She wants you, dude.** Okay, that sounded like Joe.

He shakes his head and tries to concentrate on his last two classes. And then... then he'll deal with it all.

---

**Author's Note**: Okay, I reallyreally hope that this okay. I feel like it stinks. Drop me a line. You hate it, you like it. Don't drop a line. It's all up to you. Thanks for reading! And until next time... Peace & Love,

~JMisLB


End file.
